091716-Southern Charm
CC: He finishes his creme brulee, leaning back with a contented sigh. "You were right about this perfect night. A sweet treat with my sweet treat." He winks at her. CC: Elle blushes ferociously, right up to her ginger hair. "Sugar please!" She places her dish down gently, like she does with everything, and smiles. "The sweet treat here is you." CC: "I beg to differ, ma'am. You're a whole heap of sweetness. I can see it in those purdy eyes I keep losing myself in." CC: She looks away, the picture of shyness and demure coquetting. "I do believe you're tryin' to butter me up, buttercup!" CC: He smiles warmly. "Well I do have quite the hankerin' for ya." Another wink. "Hey, what say we go for walk in the gardens again, you enjoyed the first one, right?" CC: "The gardens are my favorite place, honey!" CC: He rises, pulling her seat out and offering his arm to her. "Far be it from me to keep you away from there." CC: Elle takes his arm and draws herself close to him. Such a big tall man could definitely keep her safe! "Papa has such gorgeous flowers, and the animals that come by are just the sweetest little things!" CC: "Well let's skedaddle on over there and see 'em." He smiled down at her, the height difference was real. "You like animals too?" He led the way towards the gardens. CC: "More like the animals like me, honey." She makes a grand gesture out at the gardens. "They show up when I sing." CC: "Hehe, I knew you were magical." CC: Her blush returns. "Sugar!" CC: He chuckles. "Even if I was sugar, I still wouldn't be half as sweet as you. Please, may I hear this singin' of yours?" CC: "Oh no!" She presses herself to his arm, trying to hide her face. "I'm frightful shy." CC: He raises a hand to gently stroke her hair. "It's alright, you don't got to. I'm already enchanted by you. Seeing the animals flock to you might just end up makin' me jealous." CC: "You've got nothin' to be jealous of, Daiyne." She leans into the touch. "Animals can't hold a candle to you." CC: "Shucks, ain't you kindness incarnate? Like an angel outta heaven." CC: "Oh sugar, I'm just how my mama raised me!" CC: "She raised me too and I ain't near as good as you." CC: "Sugar, you're sweeter than any honey I've ever tasted." CC: His hand moves from her hair to caressing her cheek. "You haven't had a taste of me, though" A blush makes itself at home on his face as gazes longingly into her eyes. "That could change if you'd allow me to kiss you." CC: Her blush is back ten times worse. Elle ducks her head and doesn't respond. CC: He chuckles softly. "Right. What was I thinkin'? You're far to pure for my kind. Wouldn't be gentlemanly of me tryin' to kiss you so soon. I pray you'll forgive me." CC: Her voice is quiet. "I forgive you, Daiyne." CC: "That's all I need, your acceptance. May I hug you instead?" CC: "A hug is acceptable." CC: And with that, he wrapped carefully wrapped his arms around her. He loved this girl. He would protect this girl. This is who he fought for. This is who he'd go to war for. CC: Elle returns the hug, pressing her head against his chest. This troll was someone who could protect her. He was trying so hard. She loves him so much. CC: "You're special to me, you know? I can't even articulate just how special. I'm happy we get to spend this time together." CC: "Sugar, I know." She leans her head back to look at him. "You're just the beatenest blueblood." CC: "Sugar, you turn me to more of a blueberry." Sure enough, the deep blue blush was back in place. CC: Elle raises one hand to his face. "It's a right wonderful color." CC: "It's right wonderful that ya think so." He lays a hand over hers. "Ain't no higher praise than being your favorite anything." CC: She blushes again but doesn't look away. "You'll always be my favorite." CC: "And you, mine." He gives her hand a light squeeze. CC: "I think, honey," she whispers. " CC: You can kiss me now." CC: He has a look of intensity on his face, conveying his passion for her. "Nothin' would make me happier than to kiss you right now, but I can't. I meant what I said, that you're too pure for me. I ain't worthy of your kisses yet." He interlocks his fingers with hers. CC: "Why wouldn't you be worthy of them?" Her voice is a little hurt. "Honey, I am your betrothed." CC: "And I'll be the happiest troll alive when our wedding day comes. For now, I'm a bit...rough around the edges. Done too much soldierin' lately. You, you're young, lovely, refined, pure." CC: "You're just the right kind of troll for me, Daiyne." She gently carresses his hand with her thumb. CC: "If...if you're sure." It's a whisper. He's leaning in ever so slowly. "Then yes, I can kiss you." His eyes flutter closed as he captures her lips in a kiss. CC: She manages a quiet "Yes," before her eyes shut and their lips are together. CC: It's a long kiss, though not a deep one. It isn't overly passionate, it's loving. Conveying tenderness and tempered desire. CC: Elle's knees give out from under her. Good thing Daiyne is holding her up. CC: Of course he's holding her up. As a matter of fact, he sweeps her up in a princess carry. His princess. Sadly, the kiss is broken by the shifting in weight. "Hehe...heh." He's breathless, looking at her as if it's for the first time. As if he's fallling in love again in that moment. "Wow." CC: She titters a happy, breathless giggle and rests her head against his chest. "Oh my." CC: He looks up at the stars above them, this was a perfect moment, he'd never forget this. "I...I should get probably you back to your room, yeah?" CC: "Perhaps." She curls up in his arms. "I don't want the servants to talk." CC: "Yeah, me neither." He starts off back towards her room. The fact that he carries her all the way there probably wouldn't quell any gossip. CC: He only sets her down when they finally reach her room. "Perfect night indeed." CC: Elle stays close to him, her small arms wrapped around his torso. "Any night with you is perfect, sugar." CC: He hugs her back, though he's frowning. "I'm sorry Honey, it might be a while until the next night we have together." CC: She looks up at him sharply. "What do you mean?" Her voice sounds hurt CC: He sets a hand on her cheek. "It's a mission from Nyarla. I promise I'll try to wrap things up quickly." CC: Elle rests her face in his hand, cupping his with her own. "Can't Papa send someone else?" CC: "I don't think so. It's a pretty delicate situation." He rests his own head in her hand. CC: She nods and places her head against his chest again. "Okay." CC: He holds her tight, stroking her hair. "I won't let it keep me from you. I'll be back as soon as I can." CC: She clutches his shirt. "Come back to me soon, Daiyne." CC: "Of course." CC: Elle stands on tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking to her door and opening it just a crack. CC: "I love you." CC: "I love you too." CC: She goes through the door and closes it behind her. CC: He left back to his room the next wing over. Category:Dain Category:Elle